


春季的海潮

by Seal_02



Category: RPF - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_02/pseuds/Seal_02
Summary: *我想和你一起变成轻飘飘的灵魂，携带着咸湿的海风，路过山间的花田，到达白茫茫却温暖的云端。
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga & Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin





	春季的海潮

01.  
朴智旻承认这天喝了酒，网上冲浪的时候看到塔罗牌占卜的时候犹豫了一下还是点开了网页。

家里的房间是直线分布的，朴智旻靠着房门扭了一会儿才找到一个舒服姿势还可以避免被经过的家人看到屏幕内容。就只是好奇一下罢了，表面对于感情无所畏惧，内里却仍抱着小小的紧张。谁叫互动视频的标题如此醒目，“测测何时遇到正缘”，母胎单身近二十年的小朴同学脑袋升温。

选择自己最喜欢的石头，小姐姐把牌算出来一张张解析。弹幕清一色solo阵营，写着各种对于所谓正缘的美好幻想。

“你们相遇的时间在今年秋天，可能是偶遇，这样的邂逅挺好的哈哈哈…”小姐姐熟练地翻牌抽卡，朴智旻渐渐不淡定了。“对方的体型…偏瘦，肤色偏白，眼睛不大，有艺术气息…还有，TA是比较理性的类型，但是也懂浪漫，可能不太擅长用语言表达爱意，但是会行动哒…”

这四舍五入不就是SUGA嘛！？朴智旻捂住嘴忍着没有蹦哒，心里已经“卧槽”了无数遍，嘴角兴奋地咧到最大痴痴笑起来，弟弟以为他又在看偶像资讯犯花痴默默把门关上。

临睡前朴智旻很开心地和弟弟说自己半信半疑地又看了几个互动视频，结果都有些相似的地方。朝天哈哈几声抱着被子打滚结果到两三点都没睡着，最后入眠也不太安稳。

小朴同学追星，追一个作词人，很认真的那种。

他不仅每首歌都听，用心理解歌词，也会写自己的聆听想法外带一长串的直观表白。遗憾的是喜欢了很久都还没有真正见过一次面，偶像好低调的，见面会都不开，但朴智旻就是觉得他好，放假宅在家把SUGA的各种活动记录和作品翻出来温习。

02.  
朴智旻也写小说，题材五花八门，明明想故作深沉最后却总是没忍住欢脱。他没有列大纲的习惯，经常心血来潮地开始结果半路难产。写完了检查一两遍就发布，后知后觉有bug没补也会懊恼，最后又因为懒而没有动作。小透明的粉丝不多但他希望大家一起玩，就是图个快乐嘛，在评论区愉快互动多好啊，来来往往也眼熟了几个积极的沙雕网友。

他有仰慕的太太，最惊喜的还是他们都喜欢SUGA。自己胆小没有打扰人家，小朴同学看到太太听偶像的新歌在房间里乱舞了一小会儿。

呀！要向太太好好学习！看看人家再看看你，朴智旻看完太太新完结的文章躲在被窝流眼泪，感动得要死还不忘敲敲键盘一脸恨铁不成钢，“你已经是成熟的键盘了，要学会自己动起来啊！”

新的故事才写到一半，纪律委员和数学课代表白开水一样的日常，他有时会把自己放进去，想象自己的青春期里也有一个难以形容的家伙，一起经历点什么大风大浪小吵小闹最后携手余生。

不是没有喜欢过谁啦，也不是没有人喜欢。狗血的是自己喜欢的人都不喜欢自己，和自己告白的却没有一个最终得以入眼。和金泰亨深夜畅谈人生的时候朴智旻也做过反思，自己是确定了心意就憋不住要坦白的类型，不知道怎么追人就喜欢写点小情书小纸条给对方。

“我们旻旻好勇敢噢，喜欢就冲的性格其实挺好的诶嘿…”不胜酒力的金泰亨举着印花杯子摇摇晃晃，“可惜那些肉麻的句子没有备份，不然现在肯定不缺素材。”

“其实我很矛盾的，也不是很纯情的类型。”朴智旻吧咂嘴巴觉得苦，看了一眼旁边的舍友抱着靠枕睡过去摇摇头帮忙盖毯子。

03.  
太太的作品集出了预售，朴智旻被手机震醒迷迷糊糊下了单，知道第二天早上才看到太太的私信，眼睛一睁顶着鸡窝头在床上当起异域舞娘。朴妈妈拿着洗好的衣服要晒，看到长子舞力大增很给面子地停下来鼓掌，朴智旻一脸懵逼赶紧下床。

是之前的一个小互动，太太抽人点梗写文。小程序停在中奖名单，自己的ID在不上不下的地方好不起眼。和太太问好之后朴智旻想了大半天，草稿纸上列了几条显示自己的认真。毕竟是太太完成自己的愿望啊，不好好压榨怎么行？！

朴智宪看哥哥皱着眉转笔，好心端了杯水过去，最后骂了句“你丫的腐男！”气冲冲回房间打游戏去了。

“旻旻很喜欢太太的话就让他写你和他自己啊。”金泰亨含着棒棒糖，“说不定你们了解一下对方会有什么‘神奇现象’出现呢？”

“你想多了…我还没有脸皮那么厚，这种要求太过分啦！”

“你敢说你没有和人家有进一步的想法吗朴智旻？”

“没有金泰亨！没有！人家这么厉害肯定有对象啦，生活美满万事如意的…”

“嘁！那我帮你选…第二个！”

“你都不知道我写了什么就乱猜！泰亨是笨蛋！”

“智旻才是笨蛋！哼，我挂了。”还没来得及回嘴手机就恢复平静，敲了敲屏幕又放进抽屉。

那几个梗是自己也想写的，朴智旻在小脑袋里盘算着太太肯定写得更好，还不如转让点子，他甚至想到不久后世界上就会出现另一篇神作，莫名其妙的荣誉感和自豪感便油然而生。

直达点开和太太的私信页面，朴智旻觉得自己一世脸面都被金泰亨丢光了。低估了亲故是个计算机魔鬼，忘记了亲故知道自己所有软件的密码，没料到亲故很闲很喜欢瞎参和的本质，看着自己的绿色对话框和一串可可爱爱但是一点都不符合自己人设的表情包，朴智旻怀疑自己是不是虐待了亲故才会被报复得如此彻底。

“太太您在吗？我想好啦，关于点梗，我想让您写我和您的故事。因为我真的很喜欢您（脸红.jpg），从您的《招愿》开始我都有追，我还通宵补了您之前的文章，《哭城》是我被虐得最惨的一篇，我写了长评（没好意思发）……我只是小透明，但是我很喜欢您！希望您满足我的愿望，如果过分了我很抱歉～笔芯！”

补救是来不及了，太太只过了五分钟就回复了一串省略号和一个“好”。

朴智旻捏着手机愣是没有打出一个字，“金泰亨我平时对你不好吗？”

“啊？我们旻旻人很好啊。”

“那我是做错了什么事情吗你非要折腾我？！”

“我是为了你的感情着想，朴智旻你不要这种表情很可怕欸。”金泰亨放下手机看着不远处面如死灰的亲故咽了咽唾沫，“对不起我错了，我希望你能多交点朋友……”

金泰亨，95年生人，产地大邱，于2020年4月19日首次经历有寝室不能回有朋友不能找没钱没卡的人生困境。

04.  
朴智旻不是没事就闷寝室脱离三次元的死宅，虽然他也觉得三次元不好呆着，经常累得往床上一躺马上睡着。大一在学院的部门积极参加活动，卸任后就换个方向发展爱好，大二进入学校街舞社也上台表演过几次。社长来通知他们要和音乐社合作，女孩们都躁动起来，围着大四的学长问音乐社是不是全员参加。

“智旻你知道闵玧其吗？去年迎新晚会上弹钢琴那个帅哥？他也参加这次合作！”服设的妹子打开相册给他看照片。朴智旻知道闵玧其，那次表演给他的印象很深刻，因为他弹的是SUGA的《first love》，他还记得自己在位置上一下子来了精神，睁睁看着台上黑T破洞牛仔裤顶着灰色脑袋的人，背影竟然和自己理想中的偶像有些模糊的重合。

但他似乎不喜欢社交，朴智旻也怕被拒绝，问到闵玧其的专业和班级就没有下文了。几次在体育课看到他打球，个子不算高，在几个猛男身形的朋友包围中一点也不慌，三两步加上娴熟的假动作，女孩们惊呼，又涨了一波粉丝。

两个部门在餐厅见面，美名其曰先熟悉彼此。社长带头活跃气氛，成员们也慢慢聊开来，朴智旻看到角落里的闵玧其很安静，灯光映着空气中的浮尘漫无目的地飞，他的脸上蒙了一层薄薄的白色。没想到他会突然看向这里，视线相撞时朴智旻的智商挂机了零点五秒，看到对方勾起嘴角笑了笑才匆忙朝他挥挥手，马上又被自己的举动笨死了。朴智旻你笑得很傻你知道吗？有点反常。

闵玧其是真的很帅，在游戏里帮自己解围了。朴智旻回寝室的时候脚步有些轻飘飘的，洗漱完摊床上发现太太给自己发了信息。

“你好呀，现在忙吗？关于点梗的事情，我想我们需要多交流才能写好。你的文我也看了点，还没有看完，但是可以看出来你三观挺正的哈哈哈，现实里应该是个很好的人。”

被太太夸了的小朴同学觉得自己可以靠这句话和三次元生活继续死磕大半个月，赶紧很谦虚地回复，自觉上报自己的喜好和习惯，兴奋劲过了又觉得自己好像人口普查，要把家底都告诉人家那般配合。要是让泰亨看到了估计要来事儿，哼唧。其实两个人过了一夜又恢复常态，都知道朴智旻釜山男子汉是难为情了而已，小金同学低头认错态度良好，自己就“勉为其难”原谅他啦。

金泰亨说朴智旻没朋友倒也没错，他的生活不缺可以一起玩的人，但真正交心置顶的朋友除了亲故基本没有。金泰亨也有自己的其他朋友，不可能把时间都移出来和自己呆在一起，朴智旻就把闲余时间都交给SUGA和自己的脑洞，和他说自己一点都不无聊。不是在骗人，音乐和小说对朴智旻来说很重要。无聊是人生中占大比例的感受，没兴趣的都是无聊。

他仰慕太太，因为他的故事很现实，该揭伤疤的地方毫不手软，也不是全篇披挂上阵把读者震惊到怀疑人生那么尖锐，不乏柔情的一面，直白的描写像用受伤的双手捧着珍宝献上，配合着偶像的音乐，那效果就是意中人乘着彩云，左手提着1000CC的奶茶，右手是最新鲜的精神粮食，背着一箩筐SUGA的专辑来寻你。

05.  
关于纪律委员和课代表的故事也随着朴智旻的情绪有了更多色彩。粉丝慢慢多了起来，他也渐渐会在打开软件的时刻有一丝丝期盼，希望自己的儿子女儿大宝贝小宝贝们能被喜欢。

和太太聊天是很惬意的事情，屏幕后的人远不如笔尖坚硬冷淡，有时候更像一台制糖机器，专门产怪味豆的那种。其他几名幸运儿的点梗都结束了，朴智旻觉得抱歉，把库存里没发出去过的长评都搬出来。

和音乐社的合作在七月中旬，学校放假迟，期末考结束后还有几星期才肯放人，很多活动就安排在几周里，当作提前适应假期。街舞社对着镜子练习的时候音乐社就在隔壁准备，偶尔有电子琴和吉他的旋律穿插进舞步，社长说气势不能输，再用力一点，把身体的节奏也传达过去。最后一群人大汗淋漓坐在地上，音乐社的带水过来分，不忘被调侃人太多房间又热起来了。

朴智旻插着耳机听歌，头发扎成小啾啾抱着膝盖，几个女生给拍了照发在两个社团的群里，一瞬间消息提醒的声音把朴智旻吓得抖了一下。

“智旻帅气！”

“气质杠杠的！A到爆炸！”

“哇哦酷bro~”

“今天听你们跳舞很认真，辛苦了。”朴智旻点开闵玧其的私信，抬头看了看四周发现人不在。

“你们也很辛苦，我们是被社长刺激的啦。”朴智旻点了音乐分享，对方马上接收了，心情更好了呢。

“你也喜欢SUGA吗？”朴智旻一个鲤鱼打挺，一串啊啊啊尖叫在键盘上即将发送，酝酿了一下还是全部删掉回复了简单的“嗯嗯”，对方收到消息没有再说话，朴智旻听到社长喊集合就放下手机继续训练。

校园故事完结了，一个铁粉在底下评论了哭泣表情，还有新来的小粉丝快乐扛大旗，补文顺带一波“喜欢”和“安利”。朴智旻打开文档想开新坑了，平日里纷乱的脑洞此时却凑不成一段完整，打下一行字又觉得自己幼稚，摸索着最后又全部删除。或许要多看看书提升一下了，朴智旻突然想到闵玧其，他喜欢的书会不会也和偶像差不多？

朴智旻下意识打开手机，看到闵玧其的信息跳出来心也跟着为之颤动。“SUGA在明年四月底有个演唱会…”

“我知道！在首尔！”朴智旻已经开始脑补和同好去看演唱会了，在满员的体育馆挥舞着荧光棒，随着节奏一起唱歌，或许还有全场互动。

“门票在周四开售，要抢票吗？”朴智旻点头如捣蒜，后知后觉又加了好多感叹号。

“那能不能麻烦你在开售前十五分钟给我发个信息？那天我有考试。”

“是网络考试吗？还是线下的？要不要我叫朋友帮你抢？考试加油！”朴智旻发了一个小熊举铁的表情包。

这是朴智旻极少数的熬夜娱乐，和闵玧其聊天到两点半，从最喜欢的歌曲到最近看的书再到电影，一个喜欢悬疑类型，越烧脑越刺激越好，一个偏爱纪录片和爱情喜剧。小朴同学单方面的好感蹭蹭蹭上涨，速度堪比火箭。隔天训练碰面了朴智旻差点扑过去一个熊抱，按耐住激动最后还是笑得像个憨憨。

06.  
有了计算机小天才的外援，朴智旻成功抢到了门票。得知闵玧其也拿到票了的小朴同学一整天心情愉悦，帮同学跑腿也答应得很爽快。

两个部门开始第一次合作表演。一个男生拨着电吉他，朴智旻在中心位随着旋律舞蹈。因为是中心位所以努力练习了很久，抬手，躬身，每个动作都用尽力量诠释到位，闵玧其坐在电子琴前等着时间，余光看着纯白衣袖在黑衣包围中上升，按下了琴谱上的第一个音。

太太写好了和小粉丝的“爱情故事”，发表前问了朴智旻的意见。全文四千多字并不算长，但小迷弟成功翻身变正牌的甜饼还是让人看得脸红心跳。主角是自己的当然很容易带入，朴智旻佩服太太像个全天监控一样把自己看得明明白白连底裤什么颜色都知道。文章没有发表，当成早到的生日礼物存进朴智旻的收藏夹置顶。

金泰亨最近早出晚归不见人影，朴智旻做完作业就练舞码字，当然和外冷内热的小闵同学聊天。现实当中的同好真的难遇，两个人都挺在意对方，部门闲聊期间也总是毫不吝啬地互相夸奖，闵玧其说话的时候朴智旻总是听得最认真的那个。几个妹子甚至开始揶揄他们的小粉红，以为他们不明白这些还特地给两人塞安利。朴智旻有点担心闵玧其会不高兴，私下也请她们收敛一点，和女生们说他们只是同好惺惺相惜而已。

登台演出的日子很快来临，朴智旻因为第一次当中心位难免紧张，化了淡妆也被汗水糊得差不多了，一个人在后台的角落看着其他人忙碌，最后还是到练习室一个人练习。

“是因为紧张吗？”冷不丁一个声音突然传过来，朴智旻停下动作看着镜子里的人。

“因为是第一次上台跳C位……”朴智旻转身接过那人的水，盘腿坐下来，看着他走到钢琴前坐下。“你也是来‘恶补’的吗？”

“我听他们说你在这就过来找你了。”闵玧其翻开琴盖慢慢抚过琴键，“继续，我给你伴奏。”

即将下落的太阳从窗外窥探房间里的一切，朴智旻只觉得这一刻值得。

07.  
假期开始，小朴同学化身釜山牌打字机，为喜欢的CP产粮，积极实现日码万字的崇高目标。朴智宪三两天和同学打球晒黑几个度和亲哥产生极大反差。

“智旻要多出门走走，海边风景很好哦，最近有很多外国人来旅游。”

“人很多就不好玩啦，而且外面很热更不想出门了。”朴智旻洗了碗躲回房间看SUGA的视频。

写文有时会遇到瓶颈，草草列了大纲也不一定会原原本本顺着完成，新的故事是朴智旻看了古装剧的激情脑洞，可惜没有多少历史知识，也担心自己文笔不成熟。看了很多书也补了不少电影，小朴同学不禁感慨同好的品味真优秀！

抱着试一试的态度，朴智旻把自己觉得满意的作品发给了闵玧其。之前提过自己的兴趣，闵玧其也没说什么，大概是不讨厌的吧。朴智旻还发了表情包，忐忑等回复的过程中还去冰箱拿了冰淇淋看太太的新连载。

闵玧其的回复很长，朴智旻抱着手机聚精会神，朴智宪以为哥哥的近视又加深了，邀请他隔天和自己打球。

“这篇读下来很完整，是个很温柔的故事，主人公的形象也很鲜明…但是情节有些复杂了，这样写很累，或许在前面可以改成…”朴智旻打开文档仔细看了闵玧其提到的部分，一顿删减后觉得作品好了不少，一想起闵玧其就咯咯笑得很开心，朴妈妈寻思着长子应该是有桃花了，闲下来就找朴智旻谈心。

“不是，我没有找对象…是朋友，他是超级好的人！”朴智旻喝了口水哒哒哒开始夸闵玧其，在学校里和小闵同学的各种快乐时光大到一起约演唱会小到闵玧其帮他买早餐通通讲出来，最后朴妈妈说了句“感情真好噢”把朴智旻呛到闭嘴。

和闵玧其云看电影的时候还提了新脑洞，对方一如既往支持自己尝试让朴智旻觉得心里很暖。两个男生之间似乎不应该有太多“矫情”的成分，看朴智宪和隔壁小陈一起打游戏可以吵得天花板都掀开，自己和闵玧其的相处是不是有些特别？

因为喜欢同一个偶像而缩短距离，觉得对方是个闪闪发光的人更愿意加速靠近。两个人还没有遇到分歧，朴智旻也觉得神奇，闵玧其说的自己都认为没有毛病，对方也能接受自己逃遁三次元的习惯。不知道是不是因为平时身边的人太少，他都快要产生自己是个来人就爱的渣男幻觉。

嘿，朴智旻，清醒一点，晚上别多想了，冲动是魔鬼！

08.  
朴智旻在家宅了整个假期，回学校一下子成了男生堆里皮肤最白皙的那个，大一的学妹们在纳新的两周里挤破头都想进街舞社，小朴同学成为社团的宝藏有些受宠若惊，在摊位被一群人围着，闵玧其来找他都不知道。

金泰亨把桌上的奶茶给他说是闵玧其给的，朴智旻给闵玧其发了信息约饭。放假以来第一次见面要把自己收拾得好一点，朴智旻冲了凉换了干净衣服下楼，闵玧其在路灯下等着，渔夫帽遮住大半长脸还是有让人移不开视线的魅力。

突然有点心空是怎么回事啦？！

烤肉店的客人挺多，等了一会儿才排到位置。服务员小哥热情敬业，做拉面的师傅甚至出来给他们表演揉面团拉面筋。朴智旻全程很捧场地看着，师傅演示完还鼓掌表示感谢。

拉面是闵玧其的，点了拌饭的朴智旻尝了一口觉得好吃，挖了一大勺给对面的闵玧其。“很好吃的，你也试试！”

“…嗯，真的很好吃，谢谢。”

闵玧其吃饭慢悠悠的，一口拌饭的时间朴智旻已经吃了好几片肉，感觉肉已经考得很熟了就夹给闵玧其，对方双手捧着碗的样子很乖，朴智旻的嘴角就没下来过。

回学校的路上闵玧其被小姐姐搭讪要手机号，朴智旻在旁边看着当事人一脸不愿意地掏手机想了想还是帮他一把吧。

“不好意思哦小姐姐，他有对象了。”朴智旻叉着腰挺着胸脯拿出正宫捉奸的气势，当然这是从闵玧其的角度看到的。

小姐姐怏怏的离开，两人继续往回走。朴智旻感觉手机振动了一下，拿出来拿了看，是闵玧其发的表情包。

突然发现这个人有可爱的特征，会害羞也会说感谢。

凉风吹过宽大的T恤，绕过身边人的外套，朴智旻猜他们是不是也挽留了一份夏天。

好像有什么被触动，忍不住抬手摸了摸胸口，那人还以为自己不舒服投来关切的眼神。

其实一年四季都适合恋爱，荷尔蒙涨潮的时候心里会有烟花炸开。

09.  
朴智旻是确定了喜欢就憋不住的类型。

“智旻尼你还好吗？”金泰亨回寝室就看到亲故睁着眼睛摊床上吓了一跳。

“嗯，早安啊泰亨。”

“是饿傻了吗？”开了灯把宵夜放桌上，金泰亨把床上的人拉起来。

“泰泰，我好像…有喜欢的人了。”

“哇哦，是神仙太太吗？我就说你们会有故事的。”金泰亨挑眉开了一听可乐，咕噜噜喝掉了三分之一。

“不是，是闵玧其。”朴智旻搓了搓脸颊，“我也只会说他很好很优秀啦，可能从暑假就有点点心动了。”

“嗯…那我们的勇士就去表白吧，说不定人家对你也是同样的感觉呢？”

“我就是不太清楚他是把我当朋友还是什么别的关系…我也怕被拒绝啊。”

“或许我帮你分析一下？”金•同样至今母胎单身•泰•道理都懂还可以讲得头头是道•亨支起耳朵准备听故事。

“我觉得和闵玧其一开始就有点不一样，可能我从认识他那会儿就没有把他当成普通朋友…”朴智旻玩手指，“我们很聊的来，所以我也很珍惜这个人….你也知道我过了青春期都没有谈过恋爱嘛，会不会是想恋爱想疯了？”

金泰亨想到了朴智旻也许是青春期延迟了，命运不忍心放他就这么离开。

“我们之间的关系好像一直比别人好一点，我也喜欢和他相处的模式，很舒服…”

“那他呢？”

“不知道…可能不讨厌吧，就那样？”

“那再等等吧，我觉得你们需要点什么触发机关…”

闵玧其打电话的声音很急，朴智旻从起床到出门不超过十分钟前。去了他的寝室拿乐谱，狂奔到音乐教室，闵玧其进去考试，自己在外面气喘吁吁。闵玧其的舍友和女朋友出去租房子住了，留下的钥匙闵玧其给了朴智旻。

“所以…这可以算是他也喜欢我的证据吗？”朴智旻靠着墙心脏跳得有些快。

闵玧其考完试出来看到朴智旻蓬乱的头发顺手给揉了揉，对上清澈的笑容后知后觉自己也跟着泛起微笑。

乌云密布，两人在路上就遇到了雨点，跑回寝室的时候都成了落汤鸡。

“今天是我第一次到你寝室玩耶！”朴智旻脱了鞋闵玧其把自己的拖鞋给他，自己赤着脚拿毛巾给他。“早上那次不算，我没有好好参观。”

房间很干净，东西不多，很有闵玧其的风格。接过热水的朴智旻催着闵玧其去洗个澡，最近的天气怪得很，中午可以热到光膀子，其他时间的风可以把人吹跑。

朴智旻看到桌面摊开的笔记本，字迹略显潦草，划黑线的部分很干脆，边边角角有皱起来的痕迹。朴智旻无心看到内容，不看不知道一看吓一跳，原来太太和同好居然真的可以是同一个人！

那闵玧其不就知道我是谁了吗！？天呐要不要这么刺激！朴智旻重新坐到椅子上，拿着杯子的手微微颤抖，不是，是剧烈颤抖。

“太太！”闵玧其刚打开浴室的门就被朴智旻抱住大腿，“你听我说！那个点梗是我亲故黑了我的手机发的！”闵玧其觉得裤子要被扯下来了赶紧把抱着自己晃的小朴同学扶起来。

“先起来吧地上凉……”朴智旻的脸红得堪比火烧云，闵玧其把他推进浴室让他也洗澡，再迟一点就要感冒了。

“吃点东西吧，我点了粥。”闵玧其觉得朴智旻的视线投在身上比平时更灼热，“智旻是发烧了吗？”对方摇头把碗端起来乖乖吃饭，喝完了粥看着自己双眼亮晶晶的。

“闵玧其……你真的好厉害！”朴智旻觉得自己撞大运了能认识超人，黏黏糊糊的心思像加热中的棉花糖又膨胀了几分。

“朴智旻你也很不错。”看着迷弟自动变粉红的太太忍不住笑起来。“可以说我们很有缘分吧，离得这么近，还是朋友。”

“嗯！认识你很高兴，闵玧其太太。”朴智旻冷静下来朝对方伸手，闵玧其回握住，小朴同学才意识到有名为沦陷的电流已经击中了他。

10.  
闵玧其对朴智旻不是没什么想法，看着小朴同学叼着笔头思考情节的时候总是在心里微笑。身份“曝光”之后只用了一会儿两人就恢复原状，约电影约自习照旧，偶尔胳膊相撞磕磕碰碰摩擦着他们带着火苗的年轻的心灵。

朴智旻习惯照顾人，其实也说不上照顾，只是喜欢多想多做点，让身边的人更舒服。所以尝到了美食总会分闵玧其一口，下雨了会把伞偏过去一些，意识不到两个人在同一把伞下本就是暧昧的事情。闵玧其一开始还不太习惯朴智旻的热情，形单影只久了，他怕自己把那些温柔放大无数倍，曲解了对方的好意。但转念一想，他或许就是这样的人，对谁都好，像天使一样，却撩人于无形而不自知。这可不是好习惯。

朴智旻生日那天和闵玧其约电影，和金泰亨吃了午饭就到社团教学弟学妹练习。闵玧其打完球顺道来看看，正好看到小朴同学带着一个学妹跳舞。这两周学的是交际舞，朴智旻拉人做示范，底下排排坐的成员时不时窃窃私语夸学长帅。那个学妹还不太熟悉舞步，朴智旻握她的手力度不大，被踩到脚了也很耐心，学妹脸红道歉的样子格外娇羞，朴智旻低头笑着说没事。闵玧其拍了拍球，在球弹起来的时候稳稳接住。

电影是朴智旻喜欢的悬疑类型，从一开始小朴同学就忙着猜凶手。闵玧其抱着一大桶爆米花默默无语，时不时看有只小手伸过来拿爆米花。明明自己不吃还买了两人份，吸了一口冰可乐闵玧其被空调的冷气冻起一层鸡皮疙瘩。为什么十月份还开这么低的空调？

朴智旻也被冷到了，摸到可乐的时候明显抖了一下，转过头看了看闵玧其穿得还算保暖，伸手碰碰那人的手背却没什么温度。闵玧其看了他一眼目光带着询问，朴智旻凑过去小声问“冷不冷？”得到否定答案，朴智旻才放心继续盯着屏幕。

闵玧其刚才有点冷，现在不冷了，耳朵和脸颊慢慢爬上红色，突然感觉空调温度也不是很低。

电影里男主正和女主一起推理，男主不小心推翻了茶杯打湿桌面，女主要捡碎片被扶起来。闵玧其低着头眯眼看了看影院传单，原来还有爱情元素啊。

朴智旻一个人吃掉了大半桶爆米花，感觉闵玧其没吃自己也不再吃了。加冰可乐真的很冻人，朴智旻的手也热不起来，搓了几下就放弃了。

男女主又开始演感情戏，朴智旻低头不看撒狗粮的剧情，伸手再次测试闵玧其冷不冷，结果自己的手被包起来捂着。

“不要着凉了。”闵玧其在耳边轻语，朴智旻的耳朵就发烧了。突然想起塔罗牌占卜之夜，小姐姐的解牌过程还很清晰。

闵玧其是我的正缘？朴智旻的手还没收回来，谁是凶手一下子也不那么重要了。电影已经播放到了尾声。

“朴智旻，你喜欢我吗？”在黑暗中对上那双映着自己的眼睛，明明是一切水到渠成的情景，朴智旻却突然有些不明白了。

我真的喜欢闵玧其吗？现在那种心动的感觉好像又不见了，是因为很熟了吗？还是我一直被自己骗了。

“…我…我不知道…”朴智旻收回手，陷入这道无解的难题。

回校的路上两人很默契地保持安静，到寝室楼下朴智旻才糯糯地出声。

“等一下…那个…你说的…是哪一种喜欢？”

“…别乱想了…晚安。”闵玧其没有回头，朴智旻对着背影挥了挥手。

11.  
还是决定以后都躲着吧，朴智旻从生日以后大幅度降低了出门频率，想买东西也经常托金泰亨带回寝室。

他自己也矛盾着，几天不联系闵玧其自己还有点想念是怎么回事？不知道对方在做什么，会不会想到自己就生气，朴智旻抱紧被子把脑袋埋着，心里默默说了好多遍对不起。

不知道自己是不是生了病，好不容易等到喜欢的人也喜欢上自己了却突然断了感觉。哎呀，就是突然又不喜欢了，朴智旻觉得自己真是撩完就跑还能收回感情下次利用的渣男。也不是完全不喜欢对方了，只是突然有阵龙卷风模糊自己的心意，完了还下一场大暴雨磨得稀碎。

再次见面也隔了一周，两个社团又举行聚餐，学长没空就叫朴智旻去玩，到了地方才发现闵玧其也在。淡淡打了招呼，奇异的感觉又冒出来，朴智旻捂着胸口坐下来点单，莫名有些心虚，学妹关心他是不是不舒服，朴智旻赶紧摇头说没事。

游戏还是要玩的，一群人围着酒瓶开始真心话大冒险。朴智旻运气还可以，玩到第六轮才被瓶子选中。

“学长有谈过恋爱吗？”几个学妹听到他选真心话开启八卦雷达。余光撇到隔壁桌互动中的小情侣，男生把手放到女朋友的腿上，女孩笑着要他拿开但看得出来只是出于害羞，朴智旻怔了一下马上赶紧回神。

“没有，我是母胎单身。”

“也就只有智旻可以一脸阳光地说自己单身了。”旁边同级的同学打趣道，“如果是我才不会承认呢，不谈恋爱的生活不会无聊吗？”

朴智旻笑了笑喝了一口酒没说话，下一轮闵玧其当选。

“闵学长也选真心话吧~”女孩们纷纷请求他想要了解点什么。

“好吧。”闵玧其坐直了身体。

“我们想知道学长喜欢的类型。”女生们知道学长是高岭一根草，刚入学不久就听闻不少关于闵玧其的小道传说。

“喜欢上的那个人就是理想型。”闵玧其没怎么思考就回答，男生们也觉得这个回答没劲。

最后一群人结队回校，朴智旻有些头晕落在最后，闵玧其也默默退到后面和他并排。女生们的寝室在前面，和男生们道别后就上楼了，几个精力旺盛的男生突然提出要去唱歌，闵玧其顺便拉着朴智旻一起拒绝。

“其实我有点想和他们去的。”朴智旻的脸颊浮起两片云彩，脚步虚浮，和闵玧其保持一臂距离。

“你喝多了，不休息的话明天会头疼。”闵玧其要扶他被拒绝了。

“我的酒量很好的，你不信我们再喝啊！”朴智旻转头嘟着嘴一脸不满，安静的校园显得他的音量突兀。“算了，我要回去。闵玧其你不用送我啦，我们不同路。”

“……那你自己回去小心点。”闵玧其在原地看着朴智旻挥挥手继续往前走，出了二三十米才迈开脚步跟着，看朴智旻进了寝室楼才离开。

朴智旻做噩梦了，在梦里他又回到初中，变回原来那个肉肉的小男孩。他抽泣着醒来，抹掉眼泪拿起手机看了眼时间，四点半了。隔壁床的金泰亨抱着巨型萝卜流口水。打开文档，闵玧其说过作者是怎样的人就会写出怎样的作品。纪律委员和数学课代表白开水一样的日常一直是朴智旻的美梦，是掩盖过去的一层迷雾。所有人都不知道，校园故事还有另一个版本，黑暗晦涩，但最真实贴切。

“你是不是喜欢我啊？”

那是朴智旻身上的一块疤，伤口好了但回忆起来还是会有痛感。

闵玧其知道自己的心意，只是不懂两人之间的距离为何缩短又增长。朴智旻是随风搬家的车前草，一脸无害的突然出现再悄无声息地从中抽离，留下住在山坡的人看着被撞开一个口的篱笆感觉失去了什么东西。难过吗？肯定有的，但闵玧其不后悔在影院包着朴智旻的手给他取暖。

接下来几周两个人都忙着准备期末考试，闵玧其在图书馆复习，看到金泰亨和朴智旻在一起也不去打扰，在不远处坐着，等学累了再抬头看看前面的小脑袋瓜。

或许他需要点时间？

12.  
朴智旻还是经常想起闵玧其，频率也一般吧，就学习累了肚子饿了嗑糖的粮仓空了会想而已。他自己也奇怪，对于闵玧其的感觉总是在不见面的时候又如藤曼缠绕着树干那样爬上来，那棵树总是要死的，他现在只觉得难受缺氧。他应该觉得我很奇怪吧，自己确实没有理由主动联系，小朴同学耷拉着脑袋叹气。

考完试就收拾行李回家，故乡的冬天没有雪，海水一如既往的清澈。朴智旻沿着海边走的时候耳机里放着音乐，突然很想给闵玧其发消息，拍了照片打开聊天页面却下不去手。朴智宪和小陈拖了鞋一起往海里跑，在浪花触到皮肤的一瞬间又惊叫着跑回沙滩。

“今天大邱下雨了。”突然对面发来一小段语音，朴智旻吓得差点把手机掉到地上。他记得有一次闲聊夸了闵玧其声音好听，像只慵懒的猫，结果对方说自己的声线像流星，开口就是绚烂璀璨。朴智旻的耳朵尖又发烧了，果然文笔好的家伙都很会夸是吗，回了一句“釜山是晴天噢。”

新年倒计时投影在广场屏幕上，家里电视机开着却没有人认真看，朴智旻和闵玧其久违的一起看云电影，朴智宪到隔壁玩游戏，朴爸朴妈忙着微信群抢红包。主持人激动地喊“五、四、三、二、一、零！”，朴智旻房间外升起烟花。

“闵玧其你看烟花！”朴智旻暂停了电影走到窗前，对面传来一句“记得穿鞋。”

看电影也是闵玧其主动提的，朴智旻下意识想要弥补点什么，对他的邀请总是很快答应。还是有些尴尬，对于闵玧其的关心朴智旻总是受宠若惊，明明知道对方的心意却无法回应，想当朋友却发现处境危险，好几次道歉的话堵在喉咙最后却没有说出口，只能怪自己渣男。

“新年快乐啊闵玧其。”朴智旻看着烟花绽放，夜空多了淡紫色的烟雾，路灯依然恪尽职守，几只飞蛾担惊受怕依然守护着它。

“你是路灯，那我是飞蛾。”闵玧其挂掉视频前淡淡地说。

朴智旻的心吊在悬崖边老树的枯枝上摇摇欲坠。

“智旻！我快到了，你出门了吗？”金泰亨的兴奋从几十公里外感染到了在等车的朴智旻，亲故要来釜山玩几天，自己理所当然是小导游。

金泰亨远远看到朴智旻飞奔过来一个熊抱差点把人扑倒，嘻嘻哈哈地跟着人回家，在朴爸朴妈面前既收敛又嘴甜，把朴智旻夸得不好意思。晚上朴智旻陪他去附近的酒店，看到亲故从包里拿出几听酒一阵无语，敢情自己累死累活帮忙搬行李居然都是酒！

“智旻尼，这是大邱本地产的酒，给你尝尝。”金泰亨拉开拉环把桃子味的酒递给他，又自己开了一听。见朴智旻撅着嘴一脸不满又补充道，“这也是闵玧其家乡的酒啊，很好喝的，真的不试试吗？”亲故的表情在几秒钟内经历了丰富的变化终于妥协，金泰亨露出微笑。

“你们俩现在怎么样了？”朴智旻喝了几口发现这酒味道真心不错，插了吸管不知不觉喝完了两听。金泰亨慢悠悠把最后一口咽下才发现桌上的易拉罐，想提醒亲故别喝多的，看对方脸颊红扑扑一副已经上头的样子还是住嘴了。

“我好像不喜欢他了，很奇怪，在知道他喜欢我之后……”朴智旻摇头，“我不是故意要玩弄他的感情的，但是现在情况……挺尴尬的……我这种人就是不配得到爱情吧。”

“不是，没有什么配不配的！”金泰亨晃晃他的胳膊，“我觉得，你只是有点害怕，不想改变现状，不太相信自己能拥有持久的感情……也许你只是不敢……”

“……我是害怕，我不想要……亲密的接触，你明白吗？就是……”朴智旻挠挠头，眉头皱着看不清表情，“我怕我们在一起之后他会不满意我的……身体……或者不满意我们的那些必要的触碰，就是他们说的……嗯……情趣？我也不知道为什么自己想了好多，我总是幻想着和闵玧其做些什么……那些应该是注定要经历的吧。”

金泰亨挑眉，酒的后劲上来催促着他合上眼睛，脑袋里还在慢速思考着亲故的所谓“障碍”。

“而且，我好像没办法坚持喜欢一个人很久……”朴智旻的声音里混了哭腔，“他一说喜欢我，我就马上不喜欢他了……我就是表里不一的人吧，真的注孤生没跑了。”

“那你考虑一下和太太网恋啊？”金泰亨话不过大脑的情况上线。

“我没告诉你吗？太太就是闵玧其啊……”朴智旻委屈地又喝了一大口菠萝味酒，不小心被呛到连连咳嗽。金泰亨赶紧给他拍背，震惊了半秒钟马上接受了事实。也许优秀的人总是有更多可能性，只有你想不到，没有他们做不到的。

“…那你和闵玧其在一起的时候感觉怎么样？是开心多一点呢还是想要离开多一点？”

“我很开心他联系我啦…我也希望能让他高兴点不要生我的气或者讨厌我…但是…我又不太喜欢和他接触太久，就是不知道为什么…觉得烦了…”

“要不去看医生吧，你这情况我也不懂了…”金泰亨托着下巴，脑袋一晃一晃的快要陷入睡眠。

13.  
新学期开始，大家都多多少少增了点肉，脸颊变圆显得气色更好了。看医生的事朴智旻并未实施，在酒店睡到第二天中午才醒来，记忆都丢的差不多了，随意收拾了自己就回家去，半路收到金泰亨的消息说接着几天不用陪着。

自己的文笔相比放假前有了一丝丝进步，朴智旻刚刚养成修文的习惯，在二次元世界里也能把自己照顾得很好。

翻日历想起了四月的演唱会，红色记号笔留下的圈圈在白纸上反光。和闵玧其在同一区不同位置，中间隔了好几排座位，当初约定着一起出发一起入场一起过夜再一起回校，哪知道现在关系变得如此僵硬，朴智旻单方面觉得生疏。

抱着对方可能因为种种原因最后去不成演唱会的侥幸心理，朴智旻平平淡淡迎来了四月。在图书馆偶尔能遇到闵玧其，他戴着眼镜打字很酷，修长的手指在键盘上很灵活地跃动，朴智旻还记得去年夏末的某个夜晚情愫暗自膨胀。

在回寝室的路上被女同学表白了，逃回幸福的小床思考了半天，朴智旻才意识到自己在拿女孩和闵玧其作比较，声音有点尖，有点小萝卜腿，虽然女孩很可爱，性格也好，但小朴同学满脑子都是闵玧其这个白雪王子。

也不是没有拿自己和人家比较过，朴智旻在卡文的时候总是想闵玧其随便动笔就是字字珠玑，比自己牛逼了不知道多少倍，还会弹琴，会玩篮球，长相也很出众，都是自己比不起的。他其实很自卑，别人一句很浅的鼓励就可以激发他继续走下去。

朴智旻没有直接拒绝女同学，也没有接受她的各种好意。金泰亨听了都皱眉，说朴智旻这样真的不行。

“或许我们先从朋友做起慢慢就可以产生感情了呢？”

“你还记得大明湖畔的闵玧其吗朴渣男？”

“你不觉得她和闵玧其有点像吗？嘴巴？”

“所以你是看她和人家有点像才吊着人家吗？”

“我想先做朋友吧…如果我以后喜欢上人家了呢？”

“可是你不喜欢原型，喜欢一个代…不是…相似的…他是你逝去的初恋吗要这么怀念人家？”金泰亨想起之前不知道在哪里看的一句“男性总是会找和初恋相似的伴侣，因为是初恋让他们从男孩变成了真正的男人”。

闵玧其在食堂看到朴智旻和一个女孩走在一起顿时没有了吃饭的欲望，社团练习的时候旁敲侧击地也没问出什么，心情有点糟糕。可能是自己真的把对方美化了，闵玧其擦了擦眼镜假装摘下滤镜。

喜欢朴智旻，机缘巧合写了两个人的CP文，缘分到位地喜欢同一个作词人的音乐，然后是莫名其妙的社团聚餐，看到不远处把自己缩成一团的男生，闵玧其觉得有什么东西被触动。也许是看电影的时候脑子一热，觉得被拒绝了也可以当成玩笑敷衍过去，他也不知道原来表了白一切就会变得不一样，不管拿透明胶还是不干胶双面胶502都补不上两人之间的那层纸。

闵玧其安静下来，开始沉浸在自己的世界里，没过几天就收到朴智旻的消息。

“我今天看到你了，在三号教学楼。”闵玧其没有回复，看着聊天背景那个扎着小辫子休息的身影。

“最近一周都会下雨，出门记得带伞。”

“好。”又是像老母亲式的措不及防的关心。

“那个女生是我同学，之前表白了我怕直接拒绝会很残忍所以说要考虑几天，我昨天和她说清楚了。”

现在这算是怕被误会急于澄清自己清白吗？还是怕自己生气还是担心自己放弃？闵玧其暗了屏幕把手机推远了一点。不得不承认，朴智旻说明了和女生的事情，自己心里没那么焦躁了。发觉自己更多地把朴智旻当成玩够了就会回家的小朋友，闵玧其自觉像是被树叶盖住的蚂蚁。

没关系，他可以等，等他重新变得主动，对自己敞开心扉。

朴智旻真的认为自己犯贱，闵玧其几天不联系就把自己的心思重新挑起来了。备忘录里点滴的记录生活零零星星倒是一条没有发出去过，他怕闵玧其嫌烦，帅哥皱眉也会引起恐慌。

没话找话其实很痛苦，有话憋着不能说更痛苦。

14.  
闵玧其犹豫了一下还是没有带伞，收拾了背包在校门口等朴智旻。晚上就是SUGA的演唱会了，两人买了清早的车票，问了朴智旻还没吃早餐，闵玧其又过了马路带了一份。

朴智旻在动车上继续回笼觉，渔夫帽扣在脸上，抱着背包的样子很乖，脑袋时不时歪着露出丰盈的嘴唇和一点点婴儿肥。闵玧其拿出手机拍了几张，默默看了几眼睡着的小朋友又打开平板开始码字。

哪有那么容易放下对一个人的感情，就算自己被气到了也可以随着时间慢慢平复心情。朴智旻就是对谁都很照顾但是不习惯接受别人照顾的类型，而且是只胆小的刺猬，其实内里很怕他人的接近和试探。

出站台的时候朴智旻被前面的人群挤得向后退，被闵玧其揽住的时候身体明显僵了一下，听到他说“小心”又红了耳朵，匆匆拉开一点距离掩饰惊慌，从闵玧其的角度看更像是落荒而逃的小动物。

他的新故事是童话风格，说的一只花猫遇到了一只毛色很纯的黑猫，但是被深深伤害了，最后拖着创伤进入森林倒在一株灌木旁去了另一个世界。那株灌木吸收了花猫的养分成精，到天堂去报恩，它们的灵魂互相陪伴，永远不会孤独。

午后，两人从旅馆出发到了体育场，应援的同好已经在分发荧光棒和各种新奇的应援物品。朴智旻的脸颊被粘了一张SUGA的贴纸，索性借了一只眉笔在旁边画了颗爱心。可是回头看不到闵玧其，朴智旻突然有些紧张。

“你在哪里啊？我找不到你了。”朴智旻在对方接通之后语速麻利。

“你在原地等我，我回来找你。”闵玧其挂了电话，付了钱拿上一瓶果汁，看到冰柜里的雪糕又买了一支。看着小朴同学在原地往身上粘贴纸，闵玧其放慢了脚步，把双眼变成世间最清晰的相机记录下人群中那只很可爱的小花猫。

“结束了在G大门集合噢。”朴智旻兴奋地随大流入场，闵玧其在右后方坐着调望远镜。他们所在的区视野不错，正对着大屏幕。

灯光熄了再亮，舞台中间的升降台载着SUGA和钢琴伴着悠扬的和声缓缓开场。演唱会的主题难得抒情了一次，SUGA在台上喝了口水问歌迷们和谁一起来。观众席的各位有了些许骚动，大部分是甜蜜的，也不乏兄弟姐妹式的热情问候。朴智旻下意识回头看闵玧其，得到回应后扭了扭腰比了个大爱心，嘴角咧到耳根。

闵玧其突然觉得幸福就该是间隔几排人的距离，带着虚幻的实感才最让人陶醉。朴智旻的头顶扫过灯光，黑发闪着光泽。这个傻瓜不知道整理自己，肩上还停着几片彩纸。

“接下来的一首歌是我最近完成的，写给我心爱的……”故意停顿了一下引起全场激动，“哈哈哈哈是写给我家小狗的歌。”音响传出轻松愉悦的旋律，和一身黑的歌手有种莫名的违和感。观众们也跟着变得可爱，挥着荧光棒，和五分钟前哼rap扮酷蹦蹦跳跳的状态完全不同。

“最后，希望大家在这短短几个小时里都感受到了快乐和能量，这是我写歌唱歌的初衷。今天以后，希望你们继续努力生活，有梦想的人请坚持住，陷在困境和烦恼中的人也请不要放弃，开心的人一定要保持开心，如果没有想要追求什么的话，那就让加油自己感到幸福吧。”

“还有，想请你们相信自己不是独自一人，就算我们都是孤岛也会有联系起彼此的一天。所以啊，希望我们都勇敢，像海浪那样。”

朴智旻在原位不愿离开，闵玧其等着场子空了一半，走到前几排也坐下，两人看着舞台上忙忙碌碌的工作人员和熙熙攘攘的粉丝都没有说话。

察觉到朴智旻在流泪，闵玧其默默递了纸巾，帮他拿着扇子扇风。

“闵玧其……”

“嗯？”

“闵玧其……”

“我在。”

“我喜欢你。”

“…我知道。”

“但是我觉得我有病，我应该就是有病。”

闵玧其知道朴智旻要开口了，感性因子混合着血液在身边人身体里奔腾，他的鼻头泛着点粉红。

闵玧其知道朴智旻是一朵海浪。

“我生日那天你问我是不是喜欢你……我想说喜欢的，但是突然间，就是……那种心动的感觉突然消失了，我也不知道为什么。之后你对我越好，越关心我，我就觉得越奇怪越不舒服。我应该很喜欢你的照顾啊，但是我越来越害怕和你见面，不想有肢体接触，和你打视频电话的时候我一开始总是很高兴，但过了一会儿我就会产生挂掉的想法。期末考那段时间我们没怎么联系，我就又开始经常想你，把你的各种优点翻来覆去地崇拜…”

“你不找我，我就很想找你，但是我怕你生气，觉得我这个人莫名其妙心口不一，怕你嫌我烦，觉得我是鹦鹉……”

“你比鹦鹉可爱。”

“我觉得你很好，好到我自知我不配。我的过去凌乱不堪，虽然现在我把它们藏起来了，但还是担心被人知道……我觉得你不会想知道的。”

“朴智旻，你知道的，我很慢热，也有耐心。”

“……我真的不喜欢和人有过多肢体接触…初中的时候我喜欢上了我的同桌，一般人都会怀疑自己是不是有问题吧。他知道了以后并没有疏远我，还是和我做朋友，肢体触碰也有变多。我那时候觉得他应该也喜欢我吧，虽然我们的关系不是男男朋友…他……有一次把手放到我的大腿上，那是夏天，他的手很烫，我想让他拿开但是他的力气很大，而且是在上课时间，我很紧张，心脏跳得很快……”

“从那之后他就经常把手放在我腿上，还有一些小动作……有几次他摸到了我的小腹……还有那里……我知道我应该把他的手拿开并且叫他不要这么做，但是我…我发现我说不出口……后来我们的事被同学看见了，他就说是我要他这么做的，说我强迫他……然后我就被孤立了，被他和其他人欺负……”

闵玧其知道朴智旻承受的不只是简单的“欺负”，手上的扇子换了只手继续服务。

“我转学到了别的学校，花了半个学期吧，才把新同学的名字和脸对上号…然后不知道谁又听说了我的事，就在班级说，那段黑暗的日子就又回来了……我没有再转学，初中毕业之后去看了心理医生。高中在一所很偏远的学校读，那里没人认识我，我才慢慢好起来。”

“批判世界或者麻木冷漠是你本可以成为的，所以应该谢谢你啊智旻，谢谢你的善良和温暖。还有谢谢你愿意告诉我这些事。”

“闵玧其，我这个人没有你想的那么好…”

“你不需要多好，你就是你自己。”

这是朴智旻听到过的最与众不同的安慰，比亲眼见到彗星更稀罕。医生会和他说，世界还有美好的一面，要记得期待；父母会和他说，做人不可以太自私，四个人才是完整的一个家庭；老师会和他说，抓紧学习，交际什么的不重要。朴智旻知道他们都是希望他好好的，他也明白世界不是只有阴暗肮脏，但他觉得自己不应该得到，是自己污浊，自己配不上。

闵玧其是他上辈子搭救过的神仙吗？自愿走出神坛流落尘世，告诫他不要强求，陪自己堕落。

不对，他是这辈子来拯救自己的神仙，把他拉出泥潭，陪他在人间历练，然后一起变得轻飘飘的，变成两个透明的灵魂。

“你知道我的事情了…现在还喜欢我吗？”朴智旻抬头看了一眼四周，月光洒在露天场馆的玻璃上，清冷逐渐与烟火气息融合。

“如果你是路灯，那我就是飞蛾。当然你想反过来也可以。”闵玧其微笑，眼睛笑成两道缝，“那我现在可以给你一个拥抱吗？”

朴智旻的眼睛哭肿了，和嘴唇一样带了颜色，但还是很帅气的。他张开双臂把扇着风的人包围起来，脸颊贴着对方的胸口，倾听着稳健的心跳。

“闵玧其……”

“嗯？”

“你拿着扇子的时候好像老大爷哦~”

“那朴智旻喜欢老大爷吗？”

“现在喜欢，老了应该也喜欢吧……”

“啊~只是应该吗？”

“现在喜欢，老了也喜欢。”

喜欢应该就是春季的海潮了，有涨有退，带着莽撞，不谙世事的清纯，流连于峡谷和沙滩，在暗处可以汹涌澎湃，挠人脚底的时候也可以很温柔。

END


End file.
